Season 1
These are the episodes from Season 1 of The Magical Five. Identity Crisis A group called the Magical Five set off on a journey. However, the co-leader, Shine, finds out that there is a new villain on the loose. With the help of his friends, Lover, Cute Eyes, Pop Tart and Agent Raf, Shine plans to find out who these minions are working for to bust the super villain once and for all. Ship Chaos Shine finds out that Lover and Mark have been hiding a terrible secret from him. After finding this out, Shine spots someone stealing the Magical Hive. However, hope is not lost, as Pop Tart knows who to go to. Quest For The Hive Lover, Shine, Cute Eyes, Pop Tart and Jack set off on a journey for the Magical Hive. However, they meet some familiar faces. It's a Trap! Lover, Cute Eyes, Sulley and Mike get caught by an evil person called Syndrome. Lover has to try and figure out whether to tell Syndrome where the Incredibles are or have her friends tortured. Pop Tart of Glory After being captured/saved by Captain Jack Sparrow and Barbossa, Pop Tart dies, leaving Shine to find a pop tart. Sugary and Legendary With the Legendary Pop Tart being legendary, Davy Jones tries to get the pop tart and tries to turn Pop Tart into his evil minion. Cute Little Dragon With a new threat looming on the hunt, Shine tries to get his mind off that by buying a gift for Jack while Lover and Mark have a talk. However, little dragon Spry screws things up for the whole team. The Boss of Skylands Part 1 After falling into the portal, the Magical Five find themselves in Skylands. The gang meets Spyro, who shows them a machine that can scan battle classes and elements. They do this so they can rescue Jack from the likes of the evil Kaos. Part 2 The team heads into battle, but after trying to rescue Jack from Kaos, Shine, Cute Eyes, Pop Tart and Mark all get caught, leaving Lover and Spry to figure everything out. Even Spyro has been kidnapped. Part 3 Lover and Spry go to beat Kaos, but Lover has to battle against evilized versions of her friends. Soon, however, they get an unexpected appearance... Time Bubble Though the team managed to escape, they still need to rescue Jack. So they use a time bubble to get into Darkiplier's castle. Prison Escake When Shine, Cute Eyes, Pop Tart and Jack have to rescue Lover and Mark, they have to use Kaos. However, a cake-loving guard blocks their way. The Darkness Keeps Growing The team have to rescue Sulley, Mike and Kirito, but end up having to rescue Mark and Jack instead. They will have to go through a bunch of guards before it's too late... More of a Monster Lover and Shine form groups to go find Tim and Sam, leaving Sulley, Mike and Pasta to protect Mark and Jack.